harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
23. Kapitel: Horkruxe
Band 6/Kapitelübersichten 23. Kapitel: Horkruxe (im Original: Horcruxes) Harry bringt das erlangte Erinnerungs-Fläschchen sofort zu Dumbledore und schaut sich mit ihm zusammen im Denkarium an, was damals wirklich geschehen ist: Der jünger aussehende Professor Slughorn sitzt wieder mit einer Gruppe von Slytherins zusammen und Tom Riddle fragt ihn nach dem Ausscheiden von Galatea Merrythought. # ''In der nicht-manipulierten Erinnerungsszene zeigt sich Slughorn beeindruckt von Riddles erstaunlichen Fähigkeiten, auch an geheimgehaltene Neuigkeiten heranzukommen und bietet an, ihn bei einer Karriere im Zaubereiministerium zu unterstützen. # Als die Anderen bereits weg sind, fragt Tom den Lehrer wieder nach Horkruxen. In der nicht-geschönten Erinnerungsszene beantwortet Slughorn Toms Frage: Wer eine besonders unmenschliche Tat begeht, spaltet seine Seele, und der Seelensplitter kann durch einen Zauber in ein anderes Objekt, ein sogenannter Horkrux, gebannt werden. Ein Schwarzer Magier kann auf diese Weise seine eigene Unmenschlichkeit nutzen, um sich unsterblich zu machen: Wenn sein Körper tot ist, kann sein Selbst nicht ganz ausgelöscht werden, weil noch ein Teil seiner Seele in einem anderen intakten Körper vorhanden und ans Dasein gebunden ist. Erst als Tom Riddle begierig nach Details der Ausführung des Zaubers fragt und wissen will, ob man sicherheitshalber nicht nur einen Horkrux machen, sondern die Seele in sieben Bruchstücken aufbewahren könne, erkennt Slughorn schockiert, dass Tom nicht bloß theoretisch an dieser Frage interessiert ist, will es aber nicht wahrhaben. Mit der Warnung, dies sei ein in Hogwarts tabuisierter unmenschlicher Zauber, verabschiedet er Tom. Die nacherlebte Szene bestätigt Dumbledores langjährige Vermutung, dass Voldemort sich mit Horkruxen unsterblich gemacht hat und zwar nicht nur mit einem einzigen, sondern mit sechs ausgelagerten Seelenteilen (der siebte Teil seiner immer kleiner und unmenschlicher gewordenen Seele ist in seinem eigenen Körper). Zwei seiner Horkruxe, nämlich Tom Riddles Tagebuch und Vorlosts Ring sind bereits bekannt und zerstört. Drei weitere sind wahrscheinlich bekannt: Slytherins Medaillon und Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal, sowie Voldemorts Schlange Nagini. Dumbledore vermutet, dass der sechste Horkrux etwas von Godric Gryffindor oder Rowena Ravenclaw ist. Um Voldemort töten zu können, müssten zuerst alle vier verbleibenden Horkruxe ausfindig gemacht und zerstört werden. Dumbledore erklärt Harry, dass die Prophezeiung ihn nicht dazu zwingt, Voldemort zu töten. Voldemort selbst sei aber unerbittlich darauf aus, den zu vernichten, der ihn selbst besiegen könne. Erst durch Voldemorts Absicht, seinen prophezeiten mächtigen Gegner schon als Baby zu töten, habe er Harry zu dem "Auserwählten" gemacht, ihn markiert, ihm einige starke Waffen übertragen und sich durch den Mord an Harrys Eltern unbeabsichtigt einen persönlich motivierten Gegner geschaffen. Voldemort werde ihn auf jeden Fall erledigen wollen. Harry selbst habe aber die Wahl # lediglich auf Voldemorts Attacken zu reagieren oder # selbstbewusst von sich aus Voldemort besiegen zu wollen. Angetrieben von jener "Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt" denkt Harry an Voldemorts Verbrechen und entscheidet sich ohne zu zögern dafür, Voldemort und seine schrecklichen Verbrechen zu bekämpfen und zu besiegen. Dumbledore berichtet, er sei auf dem besten Weg, einen weiteren von Voldemorts Horkruxen zu finden. Wenn es so weit sei, könne Harry mitkommen, diesen Horkrux zu holen und zu zerstören. en:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince 6AW